


More Than I Dare Wish For

by 4firefly4, The1stHarbinger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bellamy's Spoiled, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Prince Bellamy, Princess Octavia, Romance, sick murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4firefly4/pseuds/4firefly4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stHarbinger/pseuds/The1stHarbinger
Summary: In which Bellamy is the prince, Clarke is not quite a pauper, and fairytales aren't always all they're cracked up to be.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my close friend The1stHarbinger who beta'd this story, and actually made it readable! And thank you so much for reading it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He lived a life of privilege. He was the crowned prince and the future King of Arkadia.

Bellamy Blake woke up and got dressed. His manservant had the day off that day. When he got down to breakfast, his mother, Queen Aurora, told him, “Bellamy I have summoned the best doctor from town. She and her assistant should be arriving at noon.” She looked at him, but he wasn’t paying attention. “Listen Bellamy, we did this because you asked us to. Murphy is your friend, so you will be welcoming them when they arrive.”

Bellamy’s head shot up at the last part. “Why do I have to do it? Just have some servant do it. I have other important things to do today.”

“No, you are going to greet them when they arrive because as your mother said. Murphy is your friend and you are the one who asked for them,” Bellamy’s father, King Julian, stated.

Just then Bellamy’s little sister, Princess Octavia, walked in. “Did you tell him?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

“Yes, we did,” their father said, with the same Blake signature smirk.

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin was middle class. Her mother was a healer and her father a tradesman. Growing up she learned both her father and mother’s crafts, though she liked the healing arts more. Clarke thought the Royal Family was decent enough, but as for the Prince. In her opinion, he was just an arrogant seducer who didn’t have a clue how to rule a kingdom.

She had been up for hours already, out in the forest collecting herbs, then in town bargaining for supplies. Once she got back she started to assemble her and her mother’s packs for the day.

After she had studied and learned what her mother did, she became her assistant. They were traveling physicians, going to their patient’s homes to assist them.

When Clarke woke up, her mother had told her they were summoned to the palace, but nothing more.

“Who are we helping at the palace?” Clarke asked her mother, Abby, impatiently.

“I don’t know. All I know is that the Queen personally sent a messenger to tell me that there was someone in need of a physician. “ Abby said. Abby and Clarke bid adieu to Clarke’s father, Jake. After that they all went their separate ways to go to work.

* * *

 

Bellamy went to talk to Murphy after breakfast. Murphy had been feeling ill all week, and two days earlier he had requested his parents’ call for a physician to see what was wrong.

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” Bellamy asked.

“No, actually a little worse.” Murphy said with a cough.

“Sorry mate, a physician is coming today. Should get here about noon.”

“Thanks Bellamy, but I think I should get some sleep.” Murphy said with a hoarse voice.

“Yeah, okay. Get some rest. I’ll return when the physician arrives,” Bellamy said as he left the room.

* * *

 

Bellamy paced while waiting for the physician to arrive. He was becoming anxious. Bellamy was never a very patient person. Murphy was his best friend who was ill and getting worse.

“They are at the gate sir,” a handmaid said.

“Thank you.” Bellamy straightened up his outfit so was presentable.

When the doors opened Clarke didn’t expect Prince Bellamy to be the one greeting them. It now made sense, why they didn’t know who they were helping it was a member or friend of the royal family; it also explained why the Queen’s personal messenger was sent.

“Welcome to the palace of Arkadia. I am Prince Bellamy Blake. It is my pleasure to welcome you both to the palace. You must be the physician.” Bellamy gestured at Abby.

Abby and Clarke bowed. “Yes, my name is Abby Griffin. You may call me Abby Your Royal Highness, and this is my daughter and assistant Clarke.” Clarke raised an eyebrow when Bellamy’s gaze turned to her.

“It is my pleasure to meet you Your Royal Highness. Could you please tell us who we will be treating and the symptoms they have been presenting?” Clarke asked.

“Wow, right to the point,” Bellamy whispered. “ Yes, please follow me. I will tell you on the way.” He motioned for the two women to follow him.

* * *

 

“The one you will be treating is one of my good friends, Duke Murphy. He has been coughing frequently, he’s sensitive to light, his nose runs frequently, and he has pains…”

“What type of pain and where?” Clarke asked, interrupting Bellamy.

“Uh? I’m not sure.” Bellamy said as they arrived at Murphy’s chambers. “Here we are. Murphy is in here.” He said gesturing to the door.

“Thank you, Sire,” Abby said.

“Yes, we can take it from here. I’m sure you have other important things to do,” Clarke said with a slight bow of her head. She was about to head into the chamber when Bellamy spoke up.

“No, actually. I would much prefer to stay with both of you, and make sure everything is taken care of.” He smiled, smug.

“Of course, Sire,” Abby said, giving Clarke an exasperated look.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! I edited the first chapter slightly. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and continuing to read it!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Bellamy opens the door and holds it open for the two women. Abby immediately heads to the bed where Murphy is. Clarke goes to a table nearest to set up all of the tools and medicines her mother might need. Bellamy goes to the other side of the bed and tries to wake Murphy up for Abby.

“Murphy. Murphy, wake up. The physician and her assistant are here,” Bellamy said. Murphy started to wake.

“Your Grace, I am Abby Griffin. I’ll be the physician taking care of you. This is my assistant Clarke. I’m going to ask you a few questions, then take a closer look at you. Is that alright?” Abby asked.

Murphy started to sit up, and Bellamy rushed to help him. “Yes, that sounds fine Mrs. Griffin. Ask away,” Murphy said, his voice coarse.

“To begin, Prince Bellamy says that you have pains. Could you please tell me where exactly the pains are, and what they feel like?” Abby asked.

Murphy coughed then said, “I feel pain in my shoulders, arms, legs, and neck, and they just feel like sharp, stabbing pains.”

“Okay, and your throat is sore as well, correct? That’s why your voice is hoarse?”

“Yes, it hurts to talk. I tried drinking fluids, but nothing helps it.”

“Uh huh,” Abby said as she stood up and approached Murphy. “Clarke, write down that he has red eyes, and… Your Grace would you open your mouth for me?” Murphy opened his mouth. “ … and that he has white spots inside the mouth.” Abby turned and looked at Clarke.

Clarke finished writing and met her mother’s eyes, “I got it: runny nose, light sensitivity, coughing, sharp, stabbing pains in shoulders, arms, legs, and neck, red eyes, and white spots in the mouth. Is that everything?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, I believe he has measles which is very treatable. I will be giving you a mix of henbane and opium poppy. This will act as a painkiller. You will need to get lots of rest, eat some: carrots, kale, berries, eggs, butter, and organ meats like beef or chicken, not all, but eat one or two with every meal, and drink plenty of fluids.” Abby said. “Clarke did you write that down?”

“Yes,” Clarke replied.

“Good. Make a copy and give it to the Prince so he can tell the kitchen what Duke Murphy needs,” Abby said to Clarke, then turned to Bellamy, “I will have Clarke come every other day to make sure he is recovering and that he is getting the supplements he needs. Make sure that he only has a little bit of the painkiller mix at a time and only three times a day. Too much can be fatal,” Abby said as Clarke gave Bellamy the list and the painkiller.

“Thank you Mrs. Griffin. I look forward to seeing you again Clarke,” Bellamy said with a smirk.

“You’re very welcome, Sire,” Abby said to Bellamy with a bow.

“I look forward to our next meeting as well, Your Highness,” Clarke said with a tight smile and bow.

* * *

 

As Clarke and Abby headed back to town they discussed who else was on the schedule and what they would need.

“I can’t believe you’re making me go back there. God, he’s such an ass.  _‘I look forward to seeing you again.’_ Ugh!” Clarke complained.

“Luckily you’re an adult who can act professionally in any situation she’s given. In any case, you should be respectful. He is the crowned Prince of Arkadia.” Abby told her.

“Another thing, he doesn’t even deserve that title. He has no clue how to tie his own shoe, how do they expect him to lead a country? Lord help us the day he becomes king,” Clarke said.

* * *

 

“Did you see her?! I can’t believe her. She was so rude…” Bellamy was cut off.

“Why, because she didn’t fall madly in love with you at first sight?” Murphy asked, amused.

“No, that’s not it. She was curt and rude and, and why was she even here? Huh? I mean Abby could have done all of that herself. And now she’s coming back. How am I supposed to be polite when she doesn’t even try?” Bellamy asked, exasperated.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask your sister who’s a female and will know how to irritate the assistant?” Murphy responded.

“Maybe, I don’t know if she’d actually help though,” Bellamy said. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! A new chapter!!! 
> 
> I know I'm really inconsistent, sorry for that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it, your comments, and kudos!!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Clarke was going through the list of things she had to go over in her head when she approached the main doors of the palace. There she saw a maid waiting for her.

“Hello, miss,” the maid greeted, “I assume you are the physician’s assistant, correct?”

“Hello, yes, I am here to check on the patient,” Clarke said.

“Follow me please, miss,” the maid said, gesturing for Clarke to follow. Clarke nodded and complied.

On the way to the Duke’s chambers, Clarke couldn’t help but realize how beautiful the palace actually was now that the Prince wasn’t bothering her. How she hoped he wouldn’t be there today, though she doubted he wouldn’t be. She was going to have to see him sooner or later that day to update him on Duke Murphy’s health and recovery.

Clarke had been so deep in thought that she didn’t realize they had arrived at Murphy’s chambers until she maid said, “Here we are. I’ll let you do your work and go fetch Prince Bellamy,” she said before walking away.

Clarke opened the doors and saw the Duke fast asleep in the bed. She walked toward him to wake him up when the doors suddenly opened. Clarke turned to see the Prince. He moved to the opposite side from Clarke.

“How is he?” Bellamy asked.

“I don’t know. I just got here and haven’t had a chance to even wake him yet, Sire,” Clarke said with a soft voice as she bowed.

“Oh. Then I’ll just wait,” Bellamy said with a smile.

“Of course,” Clarke replied. She walked closer to the bed and stirred the Duke from his slumber.

“Your Grace, I need you to wake up so I can conduct the checkup to make sure you are recovering,” Clarke said gently as Murphy began to wake.

“Ah, the assistant,” Murphy said with a yawn. “What do you need me to do?”

“Tell me if the painkillers are working, if you’re feeling better or worse, and in which areas are you having problems? Though from the sound of your voice, your sore throat seems to have gotten better, am I right?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“Yes, my throat feels better. The painkillers are working just fine. My muscles that had the sharp, stabbing pains still do but not as often. All in all, I’m feeling much better,” Murphy finished, returning Clarke’s smile.

“That’s good to hear. I’m just going to check to make sure the white spots are fading. You don’t have any rashes anywhere, right?” Clarke asked, moving closer to Murphy.

“No, there aren’t any rashes anywhere that I know of,” Murphy said.

“That’s good. Could you please open your mouth wide for me?” Clarke asked.

Instead of responding, Murphy just opened his mouth and Clarke took a look. After a few seconds passed she stepped back. “The spots still look the same, but that’s normal considering it has only been two days since I saw you last. By my next visit they should start to fade.” Clarke said looking at Murphy. She then turned to Bellamy. “Have your staff keep doing what they’re doing. It’s working. I believe that’s all I have. Do either of you have any questions?” Clarke asked.

“Do you know when I will be fully recovered?” Murphy questioned.

“Unfortunately it will take a few more visits to determine your recovery time, and even then there can be setbacks,” Clarke said honestly.

“I see,” was all Murphy said.

“Ms. Griffin, may I walk you out?” Bellamy asked.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Clarke replied.

* * *

 

They walked in silence until Bellamy broke it. “You’ll return in a couple of days, correct?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Clarke replied.

“Good.”

Clarke just nodded in reply. The pair reached the front doors. “I believe this is where we part ways, Sire,” Clarke said.

“Ah, so it is. Till next time, Ms. Griffin,” Bellamy said as he tilted his head forward slightly.

“Until next time, Your Highness,” Clarke said with a bow, then left.


End file.
